Art of War
by Mr. Raleigh D
Summary: President Harris Luckman appoints the creators of a popular Nickelodeon show to partake in a battle against the Imperial Fire Nation after their attack on Washington.
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCTION**

Virtual reality is become more and more real as time goes by. Back in the early days, when a person wants to hook themselves to a game or watch an animated movie there is a clear separation between the real world and the virtual world. The word "virtual" means almost or incomplete. A virtual reality is nothing but a designed world, a world that is made real only by the writers, directors, and programmers that create them. In the 21st Century, advances in technology is accelerating in an astounding rate. The machines we designed and create becomes more and more complex changing our world much faster than they ever had in the past. We now live in a world where technology has become a part of our lives.

But how far can we go before things go awry? Since the 1990s and perhaps before, there were speculations about what if we designed our machines to be so advanced that they reach human levels…or worse surpass it? Movies like the Terminator are a great example of machines becoming human and having a desire to wipe us out from the face of the planet. But why would they take our place as a dominant race? Almost all elements on the planet can destroy them. Machines, for what the elders can say is a temporary gift. A ghost in a present as you will. A machine cannot take us over without some kind of special energy that can reach to our level of intellect. An artificial being cannot feel any emotion outside of logic.

In modern times we are seeing virtual reality becoming closer and closer to being identical to actual reality. As video games and animated movies become less and less unique, children as old as 10 will not recognize what is fake and what is not. They will not separate reality from virtual reality. It'll be blurred thanks to the accelerating advancements of Computer Generated Imagery.

But what if we created a technology that can allow us to physically enter virtual reality? What if we can see, feel, taste, and touch the surroundings presented to us in this incomplete realm? Will this type of technology change our world…

…or would it be our undoing?


	2. Chapter 2

**~CHAPTER ONE~**

Two astronauts were outside of the International Space Station making repairs before they had to go back home and not to worry about the space junk they had to endure for the past two years they had to endure in space. The job must have been hell but somebody has to do it. Jason and Nesmith were one of these astronauts who volunteered to repair the station while the rest of the crew pilots the station. Jason was one of those people who was dedicated to the work and not that much of a social magnet. He would get the job done no matter what, only problem was that he had a superiority complex as big as a continent. His ego and pride made his teammate scoff and often turn away.

Nesmith was highly skilled at his skills as an engineer. Unlike Jason who was much of an egotistical douche, Nesmith was social enough to interact with the crew, but even he has some problem. He was so lazy and annoying. Jason was surprised that he even volunteered to repair the ship. It was a good thing that they were under supervision under a man named Daniel who was in charge of the whole operation. Daniels watched over them through a thick-glass window standing there with his arms behind his back as he watched the two engineers repair a simple leak on the ship. Daniel seen better days in his life but in a job like this where at any moment someone could die under his watch, he was strict. Very strict.

They were just over the Pacific Ocean, not too much to see except the glamorous jewel below them shining bright blue in the blackness of space. Being an astronaut does have its merits. Seeing the Earth glamor in its beauty 200 miles up from the surface was breathtaking to the people up in the station.

"Sir?" Fred said to Daniel with awe.

"Fred?" Daniel spoke.

"You won't believe this," he said.

"I have endured forty years of danger in my life. Let it on me," Daniel said.

"There is a continent just hundreds of miles off of the Hawaiian Islands…sir," he said.

This news made Daniel to arch his left brow, "Excuse me?"

There was a slight knock by the window just before Daniel walked over to Fred's computer to see what he was talking about. Jason directed the team of scientists who were already in awe by seeing a supercontinent appearing west from the Hawaiian Islands over at the night side of the globe. What was strange about this view was that there was some sort of fire show. Not something like a volcanic eruption or anything. No that would just be normal. These lights were artificial.

"Are you seeing this? There is a supercontinent in the Pacific Ocean! I should take a selfie with this!" Nesmith laughed.

"How is this even possible…how did this get here?" Jason asked via conlink.

"Oh my god," Daniels said in awe, "Send the topographical image of this continent straight to NASA."

"Yes sir," said Fred scanning the continent.

…

President Harris Luckman was watching a zany paced sponge on Nick with his son David. He woke up just in time just before he was announced to do his duty as the leader of the free world, and by god was it stressful. At times he just wanted a break to spend some time with his son but life however could make a detour at a man's desires. It's like being a celebrity only much more dangerous. They both laughed at the show and bonded with each other until the inevitable. It was 7 am. The time of the day when everyone was up and about.

His friend, Harry Lu opened the door to his presidential suite panting. He looked like hell scaring Danny and the president all at the same time just by slamming the door open as if they were being attacked.

"Lu what the hell?" Harris began.

"Sorry Harris," he panted, "You are needed at the office. A superintendent from NASA has something that we have never seen before."

"This better be good," Harris sighed.

"Dad?"

Harris caressed his son's head, "Danny everything will be fine. I reassure you. And I promise I will come back in time. Besides its Father/Son Day isn't it?"

"But you promised?"

"And that is a promise I will keep and I never break my promise," he said.

"That's what you said before," Danny said sadly.

Harry got on his knees and rested his hands on his son's left shoulder, "Hey…hey there little man. Look here's about a deal. How about that after I see what these bastards want you and I could go out for some ice-cream. Cookies and cream…"

"With waffle cones please!" Danny laughed.

"Good boy," he smiled, "I'll see you in about 10 minutes."

"9 minutes!"

"10."

"8!"

"Deal!" he noogied his son as they both laughed. The President left with Lu leaving his son under the care of a Secret Service Agent who was just waiting outside.

"Lu what the hell is going on?"

"Even I have no clue Harris," he said, "He just said that there was a mysterious landmass that just formed a few hundred miles outside of the Hawaiian Islands. We are getting calls from the Territories and they said that they are seeing mountains reaching as high as the Himalayas. Internationally we are getting reports from the Islands that they were seeing mountains as big as the Himalayas. This sort of thing could alter our climate faster than anything we could cope."

"So other words, big land pops from out of nowhere and people including nature is playing the 'Not Me' ghost right?" he asked.

"Sort of yeah," he said.

Finally at the Oval Office, a small quorum of scientists and administrators appeared sitting on the couches just before the desk. Harris and Lu entered the office, the Agents closing the doors behind them. Harris sat at his desk just after casually welcoming them to the office.

"Mr. President," the Administrator began, "We have dire news to tell you."

"Tell me straight," Harris said.

"Right," the Administrator began.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Comic Con was packed with people as always. People from all over the country, dressed up in cosplays were attending the Avatar Convention for the new incarnation for the new series after Korra. Mike and Brian sat with their cast answering questions from their fans about the new earth avatar taking place in the Information Age.

"This Avatar will be a little light hearted than Korra but it will have a little bit of Batman here and there so there's that," Mike said, "In fact since the Benders of this new series will be rare in this time period it will have a mix of the Matrix thrown in there. We thought that if we do that it will have some sort of uniqueness. Hopefully Nick won't act like it did years ago when Korra was in the air," he said.

"And how many years does this take place after Korra?" a female fan dressed up as the character asked.

"90 Years. At about 90 years," Mike answered, "The reason is because well in numerology, the number nine means complete in ancient text. So after the Avatar born under Earth is dead, the cycle starts over with fire, then air, then water, and then back to earth."

"I heard that after this series, you won't be doing anymore Avatar stuff?" asked a male fan dressed up as a Sokka cosplay.

"That's right - unless we make an Avatar born under Fire who lives in the Star Wars period then sure," Brian joked making a few people to laugh.

As the cast took over answering their questions about the new art style and direction - mostly about the new male character, Mike sighed relieved that after the Earth incarnation of Avatar he and Brian could finally catch a long break. They should have since they had been working on the series since 2005. He had a weary look in his eye, tiresome from working day and night for a good idea for a new episode. He did not want this show to end up being hated to oblivion like Spongebob or other shows on Nick. He wanted it to be his best work and be remembered for writing a good story with his best friend Brian.

Brian looked over to his friend seeing that he too was also tired a little, but not as much as Mike here who had circles around his eyes.

"You have not slept at all did you?" Mike asked.

"How could you tell dude?" he asked.

"Your eyes man. You have crust and dark spots around your eyes man," he said, "You should take a nap."

"No Nick should take a nap," he said making Brian to laugh a little, "It's easier when you have more than 13 episodes but...damn man..."

"Hey dude," Brian began, "Look after the convention, we can go to a small pub, pull up a couple of drinks and head back to the hotel and gets some sleep. A'ight?"

"Whatever you say dude," he said.

Mike and Brian resumed answering questions about the series until Mike and Brian saw a horde of people flocking to a large television screen up yonder by the stage. The television was up pretty loud. Not too loud, but it was loud enough for even Mike and Brian to hear before they left for the pub.

"Since Wednesday afternoon, scientists have discovered a large landmass sitting in the Pacific Ocean. How it got here is unknown. Scientists say that it has to take massive amounts of magma from the Earth's surface to create such a mammoth beast, but since this land is full of vegetation that has been automatically ruled out. This supercontinent for what exports are claiming is about the size of Northern Africa and as you can see, these new islands off the coast of the main continent have collided or maybe even morphed to some of the islands of Hawaii..."

The Avatar crew had already left leaving the flocking fans to attend to the news, missing the report of the large supercontinent.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Scientists are calling this new continent, _Amissus Mundus_ since its discovery. The U.S Federal Government has issued its top scientists to analyze the new continent for the first time. It has been twelve days since its discovery by accident by a couple of astronauts. Countries like Japan, Russia, and China are in it as well," said a reporter on Fox news.

A horde of helicopters swarmed the skies of the new land that Friday afternoon. They landed on the beach surrounded by vegetation. This was still a shock to the team of scientists wanting to get a sample of the continent. Surely a new continent has to be barren and it has to take at least millions of years to get at least some grassland. This was puzzling.

Doctor Robert Frisk got out of the copter with his team accompanied by a small battalion of soldiers. He was in his late fifties and was very skilled in his job as a scientist, as a writer, and educator. He was pretty shrewd to his studies as well as his team and had a big massive ego. He was short in stature with a bit of a muscular build to him despite his age. He was the leader of the Team.

Doctor Furrow Madlock followed suit with Dr. Frisk. He was a laid back kind of guy who would do next to almost nothing. He was a couple feet taller than Robert Frisk, his shoulders matched to boot. He had short brown hair and emerald green eyes with a bit of a scratch in his left cheek. He only became a scientist just for him to try to pork Doctor Elaine Walter, a Canadian-American scientist who specialized in plant life.

Elaine was married to her job, nothing more, and nothing less. She could care less about her team and more on her work. Despite this, she could get along with Dr. Frisk better than Madlock because he was the same way. Madlock was just a goofball but at the same time, for some reason had managed to get the job done correctly…most of the time.

The Scientists and the Battalion looked around their surroundings and saw that well, everything was quiet. The land resembled Shark Bay a little bit with a mix of a Malagasy touch to it. The sands were pearly white and the trees were abnormally tall. Despite the sands being pearly white, there were some burn marks here and there, but they assumed that it could be some sort of small volcanic eruption. And with that assumption alone caused more problems to their theory.

"Are you sure that we are on the new continent?" asked a soldier.

"Yeah," Madlock said, "It wouldn't be on the map if we weren't here."

"Tell me something doc," a soldier began, "Is that dick of yours shrinking to your ballsack or is that your mouth?"

"Excuse me dude?" Madlock asked offended.

"Oh. I'm sorry," he began, "I meant to say was can you stop acting like a dick and act like a human being for once. Seriously we are tired of your shit."

"Then why listen to my shit hm? You like the smell of it so honestly you like to eat it. Yeah eat my shit bitch," he shot back causing the soldier to lash at him only for his fellow men to calm him down.

"Real smooth, doctor," Elaine said.

"Shut up, toots," Madlock hissed.

"Quiet," Frisk began, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Elaine asked.

Suddenly, they began to hear the exact same thing the Professor was hearing. It was strange. It seemed more like a…like a…

"ROAR!"

"What the hell?" Madlock said.

"Yo its time for us to go," said another soldier packing up, "Fuck this."

"That's impossible," Elaine said, "Wildlife?"

Without warning, blasting its way through the trees was a mammoth sized beast. It was a bison. A white bison with a gray arrow stretching from its forehead towards its back. It had on what looked like a saddle. It thundered its way towards the crew in terrifying speeds. The soldiers all took a stance as the terrified scientists scurried away.

"Shoot! Shoot!"

The creature continued its rampage as it blasted through a few soldiers sending them flying to the ocean, knocking down a few helicopters. The soldiers shot their weapons at the beast but it did little to no harm. The creature roared a terrifying roar. It slapped it tail to the ground creating a gush of air to blast towards the soldiers blowing up the helicopters one by one.

"SHOOT THE BITCH!"

One soldier, as the others shot at the thing with their automatic rifles, he had an RPG licked and load.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" he said.

Elaine stopped the man before he could fire. Before they had an argument, the creature showed signs of being weakened as the soldiers continued to shoot at it. Once the last ray of bullets penetrated the creature's body, the creature collapsed. The soldiers that survived that horrifying experience panted in fear.

"What the hell was that?"

As if it were like a bolt of lightning, Elaine knew what kind of creature this was. It was strange but it looked shockingly familiar.

"Amazing," Frisk said.

"Amazing? Amazing? What the hell is this thing knocking down our helicopters amazing?" Madlock asked.

"This is no ordinary mammal Madlock," Elaine intercepted, "This is no ordinary continent."

"No it's not. This world is special. We have found a new animal!" Frisk yelled giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Is it dead?" one soldier asked. Another checked its pulse from its massive paws.

"No. It's still breathing…hey wait a minute. Doc…?" a soldier called out.

Frisk was busy trying to contact the Federal government about the discovery ignoring the soldiers. Elaine snapped him out of it when she pointed to him what the soldiers needed.

"What is it?" Frisk asked rather rudely.

"This thing. It has a saddle on top!" he said, "And the big red plates on this thing…they are made of metal…steel maybe?"

This interested the rest of the crew. Why would a creature need armor? Unless it's a turtle or a snail, but this creature has a plate of metal armor on its body. Not only that but it also has a saddle.

And if there is a saddle…or a big metal plates then that means…

"Civilization," Frisk said.

"Civilization? Are you kidding me out here?" Madlock asked.

"Something tells me that this is more than just a scientific discovery," said Elaine, "Whatever this is we got to return it back."

"And miss the fame and fortune?"

"And avoiding a war," Elaine said, "Trust me, we are already weak from the constant wars we fought. Going to war with these guys would set off some sort of international incident. You and I know that," she said.

"You maybe right," he said, "We might as well meet with whoever owns this animal. But for now, I want a sample of his blood just in case," he said turning to the soldier nearest to the animal, "Hey can you sample a blood sample for me. Half of the Batallion and my team are going to head where the creature had escaped from. You keep the creature here!" he ordered.

"Righty oh," said the soldier.

…

Hiding in plain sight was a man wearing all green. One of the Dai Li agents caught sight of a strange battalion that took down the Sky-Bison. Who were these people? He had no clue. He had no idea if they were Earth Kingdom or Fire Nation? He ruled out that they were Water Tribe because of their colors and technology, and they exterminated the Air Nomads once upon a time.

He was looking for any indignation that could identify them for being either Fire Nation or Earth Kingdom. What he found was never before seen when a fellow soldier stuck the flag on the sand.

A Fire Nation Flag is red with a black tear drop shape of a fire emblemized on the center and an Earth Kingdom Flag has a green background with a golden circle on the center with a square on the center of the circle.

This flag was different. It did not resemble any element or anything. This flag had fifty stars in a small blue square on the left accompanied with thirteen stripes. What nation was this? He don't know. Did they pose a threat? He don't know. Could they be potentially dangerous? Could be. He don't know! They just came from out of nowhere clueless!

Were these their leaders? He don't know! He took out a piece of paper and wrote down what he saw. Took a bird and let it fly back to the palace to inform the Fire Lord.

Just before he had to go back, one U.S soldier discovered him and ordered him. Knowing that this was a foreign land, he was just as shocked as the rest who first saw that Bison.

"This is just getting interesting and interesting by the day," he said making himself less of a threat as the man puts his hands up in a kata.

"Don't worry man. We are friends," he said.

"Friends? Who are you?"

The Soldier stopped. He spoke English? Perfect English! This grabbed the attention of the rest of the Batallion, well some. It was not long until the rest of the Dai Li to come to cover him.

"They have no weapons or anything," he said to his team, "Who are you? And where are we?"

"You are trespassing in the Fire Nation! State your business here!" the Dai Li demanded.

One soldier began to giggle, "Really?"

The Dai Li stood there in their stance. The U.S soldiers did not move nor did they try to engage to get in their katas. The just saw them as passive and friendly. They had no weapons at all so really. Naturally to anybody no matter where you are whether Chinese, Korean, or any soldier…no weapons, not a threat…or at least for what they thought.

"We are in the Fire Nation? Really? Really in the Fire Nation?" one guy laughed earning him a few looks, "This is Avatar shit. You get it? The Fire Nation conquering the other nations…that used to air on Nick but they shot it to Nicktoons and…well my question is how you know about Avatar if you guys been under water for umphundred-million something years?

"We were never underwater. I reassure you," said the head of the Dai Li, "We are the Dai Li and we are ordering you what is your business?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Art of War_

**Chapter 5**

The Fire Nation Soldiers led the small band of U.S soldiers to the Grand Hall of the Fire Nation palace. They whistled in tune in awe on how massive the structure was. Everything was painted in a red or gold tint. The room was spacious and massive, it had enough room to fit at least the entire population of Connecticut. The ceiling was heaven-like. It was so massive and tall that it mimicked the skies, illuminating the room in a bright red hue. The glass was pretty artsy, however it had paintings of a man wearing a red robe with fire coming out of his hands making a few of the Soldiers a bit suspicious.

"Does that look like Avatar Roku a little bit?" one soldier asked earning one stare from a guard, however the Soldiers did not catch it thank god or else they would be in a lot of trouble.

The Throne Room, like the Grand Hall was a massive sight. Twelve columns were juxtaposed to each other, each space had at least five guards standing in automaton. The Soldiers had their eyes bulge out of their skulls to who they saw before them.

The Throne was in cased in fire behind the chair lighting up the room in a display of terror and fear. A few of the soldiers had their mouths drop way before they even entered the palace!

"It's real?" one soldier said at the beginning hours ago before entering the throne room.

"Oh my god," one Soldier said, "He's real."

"Who's real?" asked a second soldier clueless at what was going on?

"The FireLord," he said, "I thought that he was a cartoon character!" The Fire Lord opened his eyes and saw five yet strange warriors before him. His daughter tilted her neck on one side confused to what she saw as well as his son over to his left. Were they Fire Nation? Water Tribe? Air Nomad? Earth Kingdom? What were they?

Nobody knows.

The Fire Nation was one scary guy. Underneath the thick layer of clothing he was ripped. He had a long goatee and a long strand of hair. He had no crown to what to speak of, only a golden ark accessory in a shape of a flame that guised as a crown of some sort. He was confused and yet lost looking at the Soldiers.

"My Lord, we have found these strange visitors on our beach," a Fire Nation guard said, "They are invaders!"

"Whoa! Whoa!" the first soldier interjected, "We are not invading your land."

"How should I know that you are not part of the Avatar's Regime?" the Fire Lord asked calmly.

"Because we are not," said the second Soldier, "Lord Ozai."

"W-wait?" another soldier who was lost and ready to fire for self-defense looked at the second soldier in confusion, "How do you know…"

"We are the U.S Army hired to protect a small team of scientists who are studying your land. You rose from the Pacific Ocean a few days ago in our satellites. We thought the land was barren enough for us to study from. Our guess was that we thought that, yeah we may come across a lost civilization but we never thought it could be inhabited."

Zuko stood up outraged, "This is a load of…"

"Hold it there Prince Zuko," Ozai stopped his son from raising hell, "So you are Earth Kingdom?"

"No."

"Water Tribe?"

"No."

"Well you can't be an Air Nomad because we wiped them out long ago. So technically you are one of us?" Ozai asked.

"No. Sadly No," he said confusing the Fire Lord making him angry a little because he thought that he is being deceived and being made a fool. Before he begin to lose his temper, Azula stepped in.

"Father, they are telling the truth," Azula stepped in.

"What?" Zuko and Ozai questioned.

"I want you to look at their uniforms," she said, "Apparently, Earth Kingdom soldiers have a strict green uniform, the Fire Nation soldier's uniforms in gold and red with a black and red mask, the Water Tribes technology and gear are primitive, and the Air Nomads are not known for their military. Their uniforms are somewhat strange. Their uniforms are thick and dark green and black." She got off from her throne, a look of interest lurking across her face as she approached one of the soldiers who was about to pull out a gun out of fear. The soldier next to him prevented him not to unsheathe.

Azula was looking for clear evidence for the truth…and after looking at the flag located at the man's shoulders, it was dead end from here.

"Father," she turned to Ozai holding the man's hand earning him a few giggles from his comrades, "Our flag is red with a black tear drop of the insignia of a flame emblemized at the center, the Earth Kingdom flag stands as a green sheet with a golden circle and square emblemized on the center, the Water Tribe have two separate flags: one with the waves, and with the moon," she stated, "These flags…their flags have a blue box on the top left with myriads of stars with thirteen red and white stripes. We have never seen a country like this before."

"Could be the Avatar?"

"It can't," Azula corrected, "Through my knowledge Father, the Avatar does not have a flag. This one is alien. It could be a new country that has formed somewhere in the Earth Kingdom but I'm not certain," she said.

"Is she serious?" the third soldier asked earning an elbow nudge to the stomach.

"Is that so?" Ozai asked.

…

In the Oval Office, the President was pretty exhausted with his son. Danny sat in the chair playing with his DS as his father looked out in the window taking in the view. However what his science advisors told him made him to think.

"_Mr. President we have dire news to tell you," the Administrator began._

"_Tell me straight," he said._

"_Since the past twenty-four hours our NASA satellites have picked up something strange. Very strange," he said._

"_Get to the point," the President was losing patience._

"_Right. We have spotted artificial light coming from the new continent. We don't know what it is. Could be a small volcanic eruption or something. But that proved to be false since we tracked no evidence of Carbon-Monoxide output. No ash formation nothing. Internal Pressure from inside the Earth is normal. Mr. President, this Continent could not just been risen from out from the depths."_

"_What are you saying?" the President asked._

"_We are dealing with a force mankind is not ready for," said the Administrator._

That thought ahead made him to think. What the hell was this? He kept thinking. The fate of the world was in his hands. What kind of land was this? Was it something they missed long ago? Was it a miscalculation? He don't know.

Suddenly, the telephone rang. He picked it up and it was none other than the General in the new continent with some daunting news.

"Mr. President," he began.

"Yes this is me?"

"My men had returned from…the palace," he said in shock.

The President tried to make sure he heard that right, "Palace? What palace?"

"The Fire Nation Royal Palace sir," he said, "Th-they came from the Royal Palace in Capital City. There is a civilization on this continent. A legitimate civilization."

"Are you shitting me?" the President whispered to the phone to hide his profanity from his son who was listening in, "I know it's hard to explain. But listen, the scientists just came back from a small town in the Fire Nation and now we are on board heading home now. Only problem is that the Bison that attacked us has destroyed our transport. So the Fire Lord has ordered his men to send us home in their Blimps carrying the Sky-Bison."

"Is this some sick joke?" the President asked infuriated.

"No sir." He said, "The Fire Nation is coming here to the United States in a few hours. The Fire Lord Ozai, Prince Zuko, and Princess Azula are onboard with me heading to the 'Earth Kingdom'…look I know this sounds looney, hell I don't even know what the hell I'm saying. But gather the men together, we are paying them a visit. And don't bother trying to cover it up. Like I said, they are coming and it's going to be all over the news. Gather the men and meet us at 1600," the phone hung up.

"Dad? What is it?" Danny asked.

"Son," the President walked over to his son and crouched to his knees, "A new country is coming to our home just for a friendly meeting."

"Are they going to invade us?" he asked.

"No," he said, "They just want a tour."

"Who's visiting us?" Danny asked.

"A country for what the General calls it," the President chuckled, "The Fire Nation."

Danny's eyes bogged to the size of dinner plates and dropped his DS in horror just by hearing the two words.

"Danny?" the President asked.

"The Fire Nation is coming here?" Danny asked in terror.

…

Bryan got out from the bathroom after he took a shower in the hotel. Mike was recovering his binge at the pub with his former Korra cast who were starring in other shows. Both of them were exhausted from today and wanted to rest their heads, but life however knew how to piss off the most successful of men. A telephone rang from in between the nice, comfy white beds. Bryan picked up the phone and yanwed, "This is Bryan."

On the other line was an elderly man who was pretty big who wore a thick black business suit with a red tie. He had a balding scalp and pale white skin. He was the President of Nickelodeon Stan Chafe who was shocked to see what he was seeing on the news.

"Bryan is that you?"

"Yes this is me," Bryan replied, "Is everything okay?"

"No not everything's okay. Have you taken a look at the news?"

"Not lately. Why?" Bryan asked, "Mike, turn on the news."

"Why?" Mike asked.

"The President of Nick just called. He wanted us to look at something," he said.

"What does that have to do with us?" Mike asked.

"I don't know. Just turn it dude," Bryan told him.

And then so, Mike took the remote control and turned to channel 5. What they saw was unholy to their eyes.

They thought that the news about their show on some controversial crap, but seeing that this was Fox that was a no brainer. However, this news report was interesting. On the left side of the screen were two flags: one was the U.S and the other was the Fire Nation. This was pretty interesting.

"Twelve days ago we have discovered a supercontinent lying on the Pacific Ocean. Its origins are unknown but for some people that are fans of a show called, _Avatar the Last Airbender_ would know this flag by heart. A few hours ago our scientists have named this continent _Amissus Mundus_ has now got a new identity. The Fire Nation," said the reporter as the creators of Avatar bulge their eyes to the size of dinner plates. They were mixed with emotions: fear and happiness. Fear because it's the Fire Nation and happiness because their fantasy have become real.

Mostly fear.

"Oh my god," Mike said, slowly sitting down on the bed, "It's real. The Fire Nation is real?"

"What the hell are talking about?" Bryan asked, "This is clearly a fake."

"I don't know man," Mike said, "Could be. I don't know."

"Come on now, Mike," Bryan began, "The Fire Nation coming to the U.S? Really?" Bryan laughed as he head off to the phone to talk with the Nick President about the issue leaving Mike to sit there watching the report on the news about the Fire Nation.

"The Fire Nation is said to head Washington in the next couple of hours. All we can do now is wait for their arrival."


	6. Chapter 6

Art of War

**Chapter 6**

As the government prepared themselves from the visit of the Fire Nation Royal Family, they tightened up security so that way, of course like any other foreign leader, they won't get assassinated. But in cases like this, they tightened it up big time. This was an unknown country coming to the U.S for a visit and a tour. They do not know the intentions of the Fire Nation except a few. The few that were skeptical about the Fire Nation coming to the United States were those that actually seen and or are fans of the show. The mentioning of its leader was unknown thank god; the few hoped it could be Zuko's daughter or someone! They all agreed that if Ozai is leading, then they would have a major war in their hands. Though there were some that the 100-Year War would stretch to 4.5 minutes making it the shortest war ever recorded in human history beating the Anglo-Zanzibar War's 45-minute mark.

The Men in Black, after gathering knowledge of the existence of the Fire Nation did not trust them for good reason. They were ignorant about the show, but not their boss. The CIA had on convincing Fire Nation cosplays to gather some intelligence about the country's defenses and military strength, not to mention government, economy, and culture, what-have-you. They flew in a blimp convincingly disguised as a Fire Nation war-balloon that afternoon.

…

Danny sat in front of the television exhausted from fishing with his old man in Camp David. He was in the logging just relaxing and whatnot. Nothing special, at least to his eyes. He was happy to spend some time with his father rather than hanging out with a bunch of agents who were paid to watch over him. Coming to David was like the only place he could see his father with little or without any interruptions pertaining to work.

The President was with his friend Lu boxing each other in a separate room on ground level. Despite Harris being a bit taller and had a little bit of a muscular build to him, Harris was giving him multiple jabs in his body making it difficult for Lu to even land a blow.

"Is that all ya got?" Harris said being cocky as all hell.

Lu swung his arm to smack his fist to scrunch the President's face, but Harris ducked below his arm and forced a mild uppercut deep below his chin forcing him to bite his tongue. Ouch.

"Holy shit," Lu said removing his mouth piece, "Never knew you had it in ya man. Normally I'll be kicking your ass."

"Maybe today's my lucky day," Harris said ground after spitting on the ground after Lu did a number on him until—well until Harris struck back. Lu got back on his kata, Harris sighed.

"Maybe good, but you got to work on your jabs though," he said.

"How about I work one on your…"

"Sir?" An agent called from up the stairwell.

"What is it?" Harris asked.

"You got a press conference from China back in Washington," he said.

"Now?"

"Yeah," he said again, "They said it's urgent."

"Alright," the President said, "It was good until it lasted."

"And just a thought that I was kicking your sorry ass too man," Lu said. Harry had a smug look across his face as if to think of the phrase, "bitch please".

"Maybe next time pal," he said.

…

A small queue of black SUV's cruised in the rainy outdoors of the darkness of the night, leaving Camp David for the next holiday. Danny sat with his father holding a Toph plushy he won in a carnival years ago when he was very young, way before his father went into politics. It might seem like years, but it felt like eons to this young boy.

"You had fun?" Harris asked his son.

"Estatic," he said, "How long will the press conference be?"

"I wish I knew kiddo," he said in uncertainty, "I know that I am busy a lot in the office, Danny. But I'm trying…"

"I'm not mad, dad," Danny said, "You…you are just doing your job. That's all," he said with a small hint of sadness coming out of his mouth, "I just miss how close we used to be."

Just before Harris began to speak, there was a flash of white light from above. The agents covered their eyes as the thunder loudly clapped the air; the cars were having trouble staying in one lane as they began to cross the long slippery bridge. The light brightened hindering the drivers' ability to stay in one lane causing them to swerve.

Danny was getting scared as the cars swerved in the road. Some in the back bumped into each other like a herd of rams; it was becoming as chaotic as a carnival bumper car ride.

Then something thumped on the front of the car. The driver pulled out the breaks causing more mayhem on the road. Other cars slid on the road almost knocking over the railing while others created a wall. The light finally faded causing confusion and relief as they recovered from their almost deathly meeting.

"What the hell was that?" Lu asked. Other agents from the back got out to check what happened. Was there a helicopter present? There was no signs of one. Hell there was no sound of rapidly rotating blades so that can't be it, but that was still a theory. Others claimed that it could have been a terrorist while others stood there lost.

"What do we hit?" the driver asked.

The front passenger took a look see and ran all the way to the front of the car. The President got out, "Stay here," he told Danny. He closed the door leaving a clueless Danny lost in wonder. He scurried over to the front seat seeing four men lost in wonder.

"It's a girl!" one called.

"A girl?" Harris was confused, "You shitting me?"

"She's wearing some green garb chief," one said.

"How did she get here?" asked another.

"Who is she?" asked another.

When a man or woman falls from the sky with no parachute, there would be hints of critical injury or yet a missing limb, bruises or something! This girl had none of that! Besides the surrounding crater around her which had agents baffled, but the fact that this girl was uninjured minus the straight cut from her face was unheard of! There was no evidence of any struggle! The Fifth Agent checked her pulse—it was…it was…normal? He checked again. The pulse is normal! Her heart rate was not accelerating to the speed of light nor was it in stand still. It was beating normally!

"She's alive?" one agent said.

"What the hell?" the President walked slowly to the girl unaware that Danny was watching from the windshield in the front seat.

The girl groaned. The girl wore a baige vest that stretched to her lower torso, a green long-sleeved shirt, dark green pants and no shoes. Matter a fact, she had NO evidence of ever wearing any kind of shoes. Her hair was tied to a bun and to top it, when the agent opened her eyes, they had no pigment.

"Wait? She's blind?" an agent noticed.

"We take her back to Washington and call the Paramedics," Harris said, "Whoever this child belongs to must be looking for her."

"From up there?" an Agent joked.

"Not funny," said the President, "Now let's go!"

…

Once the cars were put back in place thanks to a little team work and cooperation, the President gently placed the girl right beside Danny, who since the past 45 minutes had saw the whole thing. When the President placed the girl by his side, Danny's eyes bugged. He knew who this was.

"Everything okay?" Harris asked Danny.

Danny nodded, "Y-yeah. Where did she come from?"

"I don't know," he said, "But we are going to find out," he said to his son, "The world it seems is going mad."

Danny took a second look at the girl before saying, "Toph?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Art of War_

**Chapter 8**

On their way to the White House, a Dai Li Agent swiftly removed himself from the crowd. It was not long until a Secret Service agent caught up to him.

"Hey," the agent said to the Dai Li, "You're not supposed to be…"

The Dai Li shot a metal piece to his forehead, through his brain to the back of his head following by blood being splattered in the air. He collapsed to the Dai Li's arm. The Dai Li dragged the man to the back where to put on his clothes in private.

The Fire Nation Royal Family sat in the Oval Office with the President, his son and a couple of armed agents standing by the door that afternoon. Danny glared at the Fire Lord who was currently speaking with the President about joining the U.N and becoming trading partners with NATO. Only problem—they were unfamiliar with both networks.

"Excuse me Mr. President," Vice President Lu dismissed himself to handle other properties around the White House leaving Danny behind. Zuko was mighty impressed. This was no throne room but it looked pretty majestic for quite a small room. Azula was not impressed. She was used to seeing big dazzling throne rooms and mighty halls decorated in royal colors. This room seemed boring to her.

"How can a powerful nation be this plain?" she thought to herself.

"You have to accept my apologies Mister…President," Ozai began, "But you have to understand that the Fire Nation is unfamiliar with those networks bother to educate me and my children?"

"Your children?"

"Yes," Ozai introduced his children to the President, "My son…"

"Prince Zuko, the banished prince of the Fire Nation and Princess Azula, one of your firebending prodigies," Danny glared at him. Ozai's eyes bugged as well as his offspring. Danny knew every single detail of their personal info. The President tried to keep his smile up.

"I'm sorry, my son…"

"No, no, he's right," Ozai began, "He got their names right, not sure about how he got the banishment part but yes. Looks like he has been doing some studying about us!" he said.

"Really?"

"Oh yes. The lad is no trouble at all! He has great tastes in learning. Maybe one day he would like to visit the country," the Fire Lord told to the President who saw his son who was silently shaking his head. Zuko stared at the boy not paying attention to his father befriending a foreign power.

"Of course we would love to visit," the President said.'

"Great!" the Fire Lord exclaimed, "Now about this NATO thing…"

After their meeting, the Fire Lord was taking a tour around the East Wing with various Secret Service agents while Zuko and Azula was touring around the West with the President's son.


End file.
